


Love Someone

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [6]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cable imagine, F/M, Fights, First Meetings, Love, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, nathan Summers imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: *slides into your askbox wearing nothing but a unicorn onesie* yo, can I get #36 and #37 from the nearly 200 writing prompts list (they're "dance with me" and "i am so in love with you") for Cable and the Reader please?The reader thinks back to how they first met Nathan Summers while waiting to meet up with him, Nathan finds the perfect moment to confess his love for the reader./Tumblr Request from @master-sass-blast/





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual_Writing_Trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/gifts).

> Thanks Goblin for the prompt! Been having serious writer’s block and also avoidance of my fics so this might help kick me back into gear, *cracks knuckles* let’s do this!

The bar wasn’t overly crowded much to your surprise, considering that it was 8pm on a Friday night, not that you minded. It just meant fewer drunks causing a scene or being too loud in general which would have killed the mood for the evening, now it wasn’t anything special but it was time alone with your long term boyfriend, Nathan Summers, and that’s what counted.

For the most part you were only able to see him with his team, the X-Force they called themselves, they were supposed to be like the X-Men but less sexist (according to your newfound friend Wade Wilson, who of course had formed the group) and weren’t as goody-two-shoes as them, in fact they were a band of misfits who had somehow come together and worked in a way that managed to succeed despite what you’d think.

And you didn’t mind his friends one bit, but what it meant for you was that it was difficult to have Nathan’s focus solely on you, it wasn’t about being greedy but you hardly had the chance to see him. And when you did all you wanted to do was lock him away and have him to yourself for the next few brief hours you had with him. You were grateful that he was a hero and saving people as an almost full-time job, hell you had been one of the people he had saved, that’s how you’d met.

* * *

Another mutant was running rampant in the streets of New York, and you were currently walking said streets with earphones plugged in to drown out the crowds as you were making your way back home from working overtime. It was 4am, the streets were dimly lit by the city lights, and you were determined to get to your warm bed and sleep for a week, so you hadn’t noticed when a taxi cab was hurtling towards you and the only thing stopping it was a giant metal man that had leaped between you and it, preventing your untimely death. The giant had caught it and flipped it back in the direction of the mutant effortlessly; he glanced back at you with a frown on his face and shook his head in disbelief.

A metal hand had grabbed your shoulder firmly and spun you around on your heels, making you face the person attached to it, you gasped at the sudden action and took a step back at the eyes glaring angrily at you, one glowing orange and twitching at you.

“Do you have a death wish? Can’t you see there’s chaos happening all around you right now?” the older man asked you angrily, gesticulating to the burning buildings and broken streetlights nearby. “Get outta here! Now!” he commanded and turned his attention back to the chaos.

“Well excuse me for minding my own business! If it weren’t for you mutants I wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place!” you yelled at him, you were angry at the way he had talked down to you as if you were insignificant, you had to tolerate that from your superiors and the clients you worked for but you’d be damned if you were now going to let complete strangers step on you like a bug. And you had clearly hit a nerve with your words as the man stopped in his tracks.

“You’re really going to try and argue with me right now?” the man turned around and raised his hands questioningly, stepping closer towards you.

“Yeah I am asshole; just who the hell do you think you are to just talk to someone like that, huh? You think you’re hot shit or something? Well listen here buddy-” you felt your eyes begin to burn with the rage searing through you, months’ worth of pent up emotions wanting to burst out in this very inopportune moment.

“No, you listen here, you could get seriously injured, and you nearly just died for Christ’s sake, so why don’t you hike on over there with all the other scared humans and drop this,” he growled back, “Do the mutants a favour for once, and keep us out of the spotlight for being dubbed as the bad guys huh sweetheart, some of _us mutants_ are actually trying to help,”

“Well- I- fuck you! Absolute jerk,” you muttered as he hurried away to help his giant metal friend tackle the flying objects thrown by the rogue mutant, you turned away and headed towards the crowds of people that had gathered on the outskirts of the main square.

You felt a heavy object knock you down from behind and you had barely managed to hold your arms out in front of you to protect your face from the sidewalk as you fell down with a thud into it. The object groaned and you felt a slight shuffling before the heaviness lifted off from you, it was the man from before, he rolled over onto his back and winced as he tried to move back onto his feet.

You sighed irritably as you rolled onto your butt, quickly getting up on your feet and before you even realised what you were doing, and you were now facing the villain that was causing all of this, he was paying his attention to the other mutants (at least you assumed that they were, they could easily have been crazy New Yorkers) and you were marching up behind him ready to take him on.

Your anger was reaching its final boiling point as you closed the distance between the two of you; the older man had forced himself to his feet and called out to you.

“Hey, are you crazy? Get back here!” but you ignored him, and you extended out your right arm so that you could grab the assailant by his shoulder, and then closed your fingers hard to lock your grip in place. You had no idea where this sudden confidence came from but you were enjoying it immensely, you felt powerful for once in your life, and you didn’t want to let this feeling go.

The mutant had been waving his arms in the air, somehow manipulating the air direction while also adding to it as he so wished, that is, until you had touched him. The chunk of road he had been preparing to propel had stopped in mid-air and crashed into hundreds of small pieces as it hit the ground, he gasped in horror as he was suddenly unable to use his abilities, he tried in vain to regain his control over anything nearby to throw, but it was useless.

He turned around to stare at you with cold eyes, “You-” he shoved your hand away, stomping threateningly closer to you and you stepped back as you were fearful of what he might do to you, and because of the look he was giving you. “What did you do?” he asked raising his voice, his finger pointing at you as he stomped even closer.

You hadn’t paid much attention to your surroundings at this point, so you realised when your heel made contact with an outlying piece of road, you landed on your butt and winced as the feeling of pain surged up your spine while the man walked closer still, towering over you easily now as you sat awkwardly against the ground.

He raised his hands and you noticed a few pieces of loose road, along with some rocks and dirt, were beginning to circle around the pair of you. The collection slowly picked up other pieces and span faster and faster in a matter of seconds; you raised your hands to protect your face, for if you ran you would be hit with multiple rocks that could probably break bones if they made contact.

_“Oof!”_

You lowered your hands in confusion, the area around you having suddenly settled, and watched in awe as the older man threw hands with the mutant; for a man of his age he was agile, and from the hits he managed to give out you could tell he gave quite the punch too. After what felt like some time, but was only a matter of moments, he had knocked the mutant to the ground. The mutant groaned before finally going limp, letting his tired body give in to the blows he had received.

The man walked over to you, his orange eye scanning your body briefly, before he extended his metal arm to you. You stared at it for a solid minute before accepting and letting him help you up from the ground.

“You alright kid?” he asked, you stared him down refusing to blink.

“Kid?” you scoffed, then pulled your hand away when you realised you were still holding onto his, a smirk played on the corner of his mouth. “But thanks, I guess I do owe you an apology,” you cleared your throat and looked down at the ground, kicking a small rock with your foot.

“You’re welcome,” his smirk grew even larger, he nodded to his friends that were making their way over, “But something tells me you’re not going anywhere sweetheart,” you raised your brow, “Let me introduce you to the X-Force,”

* * *

“Hey there darlin’,” a familiar gruff voice spoke up suddenly behind you, you couldn’t contain your grin as you turned around to face him, immediately wrapping your arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around your waist.

“Hey there handsome,” you smiled as you leaned back and let one of your hands curve down his neck to finally rest on his chest while the other worked its way to his cheek, your thumb gently rubbing his rough skin as you took in his features, those brown-gold eyes that made your knees go weak and the scarring around his right eye.

You noted the crinkles on the corners of his eyes from smiling, that he had informed you only started appearing from the nearly two years of being with you, and remembered that one special dimple that only revealed itself when he was grinning like a love-struck fool; your love-struck fool.

“God I’ve missed you,” he sighed with a small shake of his head, which was followed by a genuine content smile formed on his lips that was reserved only for you, before dipping his head and planting a soft kiss on your shoulder making you giggle.

He then trailed his lips to your collarbone and up your neck, before pressing one last soft kiss to your cheek; you felt your face burn pink as you were well aware of the eyes around the bar that could be staring at you. Nathan moved his head away and had that shit-eating grin on his face; he knew how shy you were even after being together for this long, as public displays of affection were just one of those things you liked to keep private. But something about tonight was beginning to feel different, and you were going to follow your instincts on the next thing you were about to do.

“I’ve missed you too Nathan,” you smiled while shaking your head, and moved both of your hands to the collar of his shirt to tug him down to you, your lips met his eagerly as you inched closer. Letting him know how much you missed him despite being unable to explain the finer details with your actions instead.

When you parted you both grinned stupidly, enjoying each other’s company thoroughly, he let his thumb delicately run down your cheek to your jaw, his eyes seemingly taking in every inch of your face to keep it in his memory.

The music playing in the bar made an unexpected change to a slower more romantic song, and Nathan turned his attention to the floor and then back to you suddenly, his eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. His hand fell halfway down, his palm facing upwards, his eyes never losing contact with you.

**“Dance with me?”** he asked softly, exposing the softer side of himself that he hid behind the usually scowling face and overall exasperated portrayal he kept on, you looked down at his hand and then back to his face.

Your smaller gentler hand moved cautiously to rest lightly on his larger rougher one, and you let him tug you along to the middle of the bar floor, making a few curious eyes land on the pair of you.

_‘You're with me, not someone else- And I am scared, yeah, I'm still scared, that it's all a dream…’_

The lyrics played overhead as Nathan’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you as close as he could but still giving you space to sway along to the music, and you moved your hands up along his arms. Your fingers brushed along his skin and metal, sending goose bumps along the flesh and minute electrical sparks up his bionic arm, and they settled just above his elbows.

His fingers squeezed ever so slightly around you, in what you could only call a very loving a teasing gesture, and you knew he was always better at showing you how he felt when words failed him and that this was one of those moments; where he exposed his vulnerability to you.

“Don’t worry about them, just keep your eyes on me,” he reassured you.

_‘Cause you still look perfect as days go by, even the worst ones, you make me smile, I’d stop the world if it gave us time…’_

The pair of you swayed slowly to the music, your eyes focused on the floor to avoid stepping on his feet, he watched you with patience and a smile that reached his eyes. He was a bit taller than you and knew how to dance; whereas your steps were uncertain and you had to look up to him to meet his gaze.

_'Cause when you love someone, you open up your heart, when you love someone you make room. If you love someone, and you’re not afraid to lose ‘em, you probably never loved someone like I do, you’ll probably never love someone like I do…’_

Nathan’s hand moved away from your waist and suddenly tilted your chin slowly up; you stared up at him with a frown creasing your brows, as usually he wouldn’t interrupt a moment like this so abruptly, he had even ceased the swaying so your full attention was now on him.

“Nath-?”

**“I am _so_ in love with you,”**

“You’re- what?” you froze, blinking your eyes several times, your jaw slackening slightly against his finger.

“I think you heard me the first time darlin’,” he smirked a little, watching as your cheeks flushed pink under his intense gaze.

_‘When you say, you love the way I make you feel, everything becomes so real. Don’t be scared, no, don’t be scared, cause you’re all I need,’_

“You love me?” you asked, searching his eyes as if there were a chance that he was lying to you.

“In every sense of the way,” he said seriously as he lowered his hand.

_‘And you still look perfect as days go by, even the worst ones, you make me smile; I’d stop the world if it gave us time…’_

You watched him swallow before he spoke up again, “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way about someone, but I’ll be damned if I let you slip away without knowing how I feel about you, darlin’,” his eyes glistened full of emotions threatening to spill over.

“Then I should tell you that I’m sure as hell not going anywhere, Nate,” you moved your hands up passed his shoulders and then wrapped them around his neck, closing whatever gap had existed between your bodies.

_‘All my life, I thought it'd be hard to find, the one ‘til I found you, and I find it bittersweet… Cause you gave me something to lose. But when you love someone, you open up your heart, when you love someone, you make room. If you love someone and you're not afraid to lose ‘em. You probably never loved someone like I do, you probably never loved someone like I do… you probably never loved someone like I do.’_

You leaned in closer, pulling his head down towards you, closing your eyes as you let your lips melt into his. His kiss was soft and yet firm, as he pulled you closer to him, his hands gripping firmly on your hips. The rest of the world dissolved around you as you let your hands roam up to his hair and you tugged slightly at the strands you managed to grasp at, while his hands moved to your ass and gave you a hard squeeze.

You parted and let out a happy breath, the both of you grinning at each other like smitten teenagers, enjoying the moment thoroughly.

“I love you too Nathan,”

“That’s a damn relief,” he chuckled, “Now…” he paused for a moment, “How about you and me get outta here spend the weekend locked up in my room without any interruptions?”

“What the hell are we waiting for?” you grinned and grabbed his hand, practically running out of the bar with him in tow, the few people there turning their heads as the pair of you left.


End file.
